The Meaning of the Little Things
by Romi Knox
Summary: YAOI. Ambos eran idiotas y cabezotas. Sin embargo, en una relación siempre alguien tiene que ceder, sobre todo cuando los celos deciden hacer presencia.


Hello, everybody! Bueno, como siempre, dándome una pasadita por acá, esta vez para dejarles otro One-Shot (capítulo único) que me ha tocado escribir para la actividad del foro que frecuento. Primero que todo, deseo informar a todos aquellos que siguen mi Long-Fic de Kuroko no Basket que el capítulo, efectivamente, lo estoy trabajando y estará, muy probablemente, para la primera quincena de enero; me disculpo por pasarme del tiempo que estimaba para subir cada capítulo, pero ya sabrán que no estaba entre mis planes el enfermarme y que todo se me viniera encima, ya que escribo para otras cuestiones en el dichoso foro y son responsabilidades con las que debo cumplir. Por otro lado... También les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo ^^ Aunque todavía falta (?) Pero mejor temprano que nunca LOL.

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**Pareja:** Aomine x Kagami. Breve mención de Himuro x Kagami y Aomine x Kuroko.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, people ~

**Comentarios:** Sinceramente, aquí entre ustedes, mis queridos, y yo... No estoy muy a gusto con este One-Shot. No es que sea malo, porque no lo es, en realidad es una ternurita andante, un algodón de azúcar con patas, una sabanita rosada de ponys... Ok no. La cuestión es que, para tal vez lo que deseaba expresar, siento que no conseguí hacerlo. Pero bueh, detalles ~

**Dedicatoria**: Para Diana ya que este escrito fue only for her xD! Pero igual se lo dedico a todos los que les guste esta pareja.

* * *

**The Meaning of the Little Things**

. . .

_Because is not neccesary biggest things for show love._

. . .

Si bien hace unos minutos se encontraba practicando algunos lanzamientos a la cesta, acertando cada uno de ellos, ahora el pelirrojo sólo podía esperar tranquilamente a su moreno novio mientras, sentado en el piso de la cancha pública en la cual quedaron verse, observaba con mucho cuidado y detalle el anillo que colgaba de su collar, el cual sostenía con una de sus manos frente a su rostro, perdiéndose por completo dentro de sus pensamientos; sabía que Aomine iba a llegar más tarde de lo pautado porque era día de semana y, al estudiar en Touou, el camino era por mucho más largo.

Entrecerró sus ojos con suavidad y suspiró hundiéndose en sus recuerdos, eso sin quitar por un segundo la vista de aquel preciado accesorio que tanto significaba para él y le recordaba tanto a su infancia, a ese niño un poco inseguro que llegó a ser y el cómo había conseguido adaptarse a su nueva vida en América, o mejor dicho…, con ayuda de quién logró hacerlo, porque para él era imposible no dedicarle aunque fuesen unos minutos de su día a día a esa persona.

Himuro Tatsuya.

Su viejo amigo, su eterno hermano… y aunque algunas personas pensaran lo contrario –Aomine–, en realidad nunca había tenido sentimientos románticos por el pelinegro. Aunque ahora que lo consideraba con más detenimiento, sí recordaba una vez que…

Haciendo uso de ambas manos, dribló el balón seguidamente mientras mantenía sus orbes carmesís fijos en la cesta, luciendo una expresión retadora; sabía que recién le estaba tomando el gusto a esto del baloncesto, y tal vez era justo por eso que no podía permitirse ser un flojo y, en cambio, se iba a la cancha más temprano de lo normal sólo para practicar un par de horas antes. De verdad deseaba mejorar porque él no quería quedarse atrás mientras los que se habían convertido en sus amigos seguían avanzando.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, cerrando los ojos durante esos segundos para, recién abrirlos con toda la determinación de lanzar…

—_Estás temprano hoy al igual que ayer, Taiga_ —escuchó decir a alguien.

Y fue así como toda su inspiración se fue por la borda.

Suspiró y sostuvo el balón entre una de sus manos y su cuerpo, girándose para observar al recién llegado, ya sabiendo de quién se trataba con sólo su voz. Como siempre, le notó con esa amigable sonrisa que no se le quitaba de la cara, aunque no era nada que le molestara; en realidad lo quería mucho, y se notó cuando también curvó sus labios y le lanzó la pelota y, como esperaba, el pelinegro la atajó con facilidad.

—¡Interrumpiste mi gran lanzamiento, Himuro! —aseguró en una fingida queja, riendo.

—¡Oh, no me digas~! —inquirió, corriendo hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Has estado practicando todo este tiempo, Taiga?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —aseguró muy animado, dispuesto a detenerlo.

Consiguió retrasarlo con su defensa, pero no fue suficiente y pronto el muchacho le pasaba por un lado, arreglándoselas para encestar rápidamente.

—¡Bien! Eso contaría como una derrota limpia, ¿no?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Fue muy repentino! —se quejó Kagami.

—¡Pero si tuviste tiempo para prepararte! —le recordó—. ¡Yo he ganado!

Al final no le tocó más que aceptar lo que su amigo decía ya que tenía razón, pero justo por ello se encontraba de brazos cruzados y un poco enfurruñado al no ser todavía capaz de vencerlo; bueno, si lo pensaba bien, eso sólo significaba que aún le faltaba mucho por mejorar y avanzar en el baloncesto.

—Está bien. Tú ganaste, Himuro —sentenció—. ¿Qué quieres por tu victoria?

Sí, era un "juego de castigo" que habían acordado hace tiempo, donde el perdedor tendría que complacer al ganador con una cosa que éste quisiese.

—¿Puede ser lo que yo quiera?

—Sí, puede ser lo que tú quieras… A fin de cuentas, has ganado —suspiró, aún algo molesto por su derrota.

El pelinegro empezó a caminar alrededor de Taiga, pensativo.

—Hm… —cuando estuvo frente al chico, sonrió—. Entonces que sea esto~

Lo siguiente que el pelirrojo supo fue que unos delgados y suaves labios se posaron sobre los propios, dejándole con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas al ser todo tan repentino. En serio no entendía pero nada.

—Bien, esto es suficiente.

Y nuevamente el joven curvaba sus labios.

Bueno, eso no importaba mucho en realidad, ¿cierto? Eran unos niños todavía y habían pasado muchos años desde eso. De todas formas no era algo que tuviese que mencionar, ya que luego de eso no sucedió nada más y cada uno creció y siguió con su vida como deseó sin interponerse más de lo debido en la del otro. ¿Y por qué justo ahora pensaba en todo eso? Su cabeza podía ser todo un misterio algunas veces.

—Kagami.

Sin embargo, lo ahora importante era que eso sólo fue un hecho del pasado, aún más porque nunca sintió algo por Himuro y sobre todo porque ahora salía con Aomine y, sinceramente, el chico era en extremo celoso algunas veces.

—Oi, Kagami.

Y cuando decía celoso hablaba muy en serio.

¡Aomine Daiki era realmente…!

—¡Auch! —chilló el pelirrojo al recibir un pelotazo en la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que el balón le había sido arrebatado de donde lo tenía.

—De nuevo te has quedado mirando ese anillo como si no hubiese otra cosa mejor —se quejó el recién llegado, siendo evidente de quién se trataba por su forma de hablar—. ¿Otra vez estás pensando en ese amigo tuyo? ¿Cómo era…? ¿Himuro Tetsuya?

—Y parece que tú no te sacas a Kuroko de la cabeza —le devolvió el comentario con una mala cara por el dolor, poniéndose de pie—. Himuro Tatsuya —corrigió.

No se llevaban mal si se hablaba con sinceridad, pero solían tener este tipo de pequeños roces cuando cualquiera de esos dos nombres era mencionado con una no muy buena razón. Con todo eso, el moreno sólo le observó seriamente durante unos segundos más, en total silencio, para girarse hacia la cesta y lanzar desde su lugar, acertando con muchísima facilidad; pero eso siempre era sí.

Más silencio sepulcral.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, pero… —inició Aomine, volviendo sus orbes azules sobre los carmesí de su novio—. ¿No estarás demasiado apegado al recuerdo de ese anillo? —inquirió con una ceja en alto.

¿Otra vez con eso?

Sin responder, corrió hacia el sitio en el que el balón se encontraba, empezando a girarlo entre sus manos luego de haberlo agarrado. Con su vista fija en este y los ojos entrecerrados, suspiró lentamente; como había dicho antes, en realidad el moreno se ponía muy celoso con cosas tan mínimas como estas y, aunque no le incomodaba, tampoco era agradable que el mismo tema le asaltara una y otra vez. ¿No podía sólo dejar eso de lado? Debía entender que Himuro sólo era un muy buen amigo y más nada.

—Sólo es un viejo pero alegre recuerdo, ya te lo he dicho. No tienes que darle tantas vueltas a este asunto —se limitó a decir, lanzándole la pelota al muchacho.

—Si es un viejo recuerdo, ¿por qué no abandonarlo y ya? —sugirió esta vez, dándose cuenta en el acto de lo que significaba eso—. No, nada. Sólo déjalo así.

Aomine le tiró de vuelta el balón, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón luego de ello, dejando a un Taiga un poco confundido en el acto.

—Satsuki quiere que la acompañe a comprar unas cosas para el equipo, qué fastidio… —explicó casi arrastrando las palabras—. Sólo vine a avisarte. Lo siento, pero nos tendremos que ver luego.

Dicho eso, lo siguiente que el pelirrojo pudo ver fue la mano del chico alzándose en un gesto de despedida, yéndose de inmediato y sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada; ¿de verdad se había enojado por una tontería como esa? Bueno, realmente no era quién para hablar, porque justo se molestaba cuando veía que Aomine y Kuroko conversaban a solas. Quería creer que era diferente sólo porque su compañero era el ex del moreno, pero si lo pensaba bien, era muy similar a lo suyo con Himuro.

Gruñó enojado y se revolvió el cabello, exasperado con todo.

¡¿Por qué siempre…?!

¡Ah, qué rabia!

Lanzó el balón contra una de las esquinas de la cancha, rebotando también contra las rejas que la rodeaban, todo para descargar un poco del enojo que en esos momentos tenía. Bufó y caminó hacia el sitio en el que descansaba su morral, tomándolo para ir de nuevo a por la pelota e irse a saber dónde, porque por ahora no deseaba volver a su casa; de seguro algo terminaría destruyendo en el caso de que fuera.

Bien Kagami, respira hondo y piensa con la cabeza fría; era difícil, realmente difícil, ya que siempre creyó que ese tipo de cosas sólo eran dramas femeninos, pero resultaba que no era así y ahora debía soportarlo y joderse. Okey, tampoco así, pero sí que era bastante irritante tener que hacer frente a escenitas como esas; ¿por qué Aomine debía comportarse de esa forma? Es más, ¿por qué ahora se preguntaba eso?

¡Era obvio!

Es totalmente normal que un chico se ponga celoso si sabe que su novia o novio tiene un mejor amigo al cual es increíblemente unido. No podía culpar al moreno por sentirse de esa forma, y también entendía y justificaba su comportamiento…

¡Pero era tan fastidioso a veces!

Nuevamente el pelirrojo bufó, teniendo un tic en una de sus cejas mientras recibía la mirada de varias personas que pasaban por el sitio en el que se encontraba caminando, pero como estaba bien metido en su mundo interno, es decir señora cabeza, no se daba cuenta de que tenía una mala cara tan fea y marcada que los niños se ponían a llorar o asustaban con sólo verle.

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan intenso?! —gritó al aire, deteniéndose.

Una niñita que estaba de pie, esperando, pronto empezó a lloriquear, asustada, siendo lo único que consiguió que Kagami volviese a Tierra de una vez por todas.

—Oh… —se agachó a la altura de la pequeña—. Oi, lo siento… —murmuró.

Sin embargo, la nena no se detenía.

—Oye, no llores… —pidió, empezando a mirar a todos lados a ver si divisaba a sus padres o algún familiar.

Derrotado, volvió a verla y posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la niña, revolviéndole un poco los cabellos, logrando que así se tranquilizara aunque fuese un poco.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

Ella señaló hacia una tienda, así que el pelirrojo dedujo que la nena se había quedado esperando hasta que llegó él, gritó de esa forma y la hizo asustarse; en serio que podía ser todo un ogro algunas veces. Suspiró y sonrió un poco, fijándose más en la pequeña, notando un collar de plata con una fina placa guindando, en la cual podía advertir habían algunos datos escritos; oh, él había visto de esas…

Kagami pestañeó varias veces, como dándose cuenta de algo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a donde tus padres? Ven, yo te llevo.

Tomó la mano de la niña y salió corriendo con ella hacia la tienda, luciendo una animada sonrisa en su rostro.

Parece que al tigre se la había ocurrido algo…

Un alarido escapó de su boca cuando se estiró frente a la puerta de su apartamento, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y otro para escuchar sus huesos tronar. Sintiéndose como nuevo luego de eso, abrió la puerta de su condominio y cerró, advirtiendo que el televisor estaba encendido, lo cual le extrañó muchísimo, por lo que fue y se asomó a la pequeña sala de estar que tenía.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas con esa chica…

El tono de voz y la expresión del pelirrojo eran las de una persona totalmente asombrada y fuera de sí, y lo más probable es que fuese porque no se esperaba la presencia de su novio en su apartamento; le había dado una copia de la llave hace tiempo, pero era primera vez que la utilizaba… al menos que él supiera.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí… —dijo sin muchas ganas, como siempre—, pero nos encontramos con Tetsu en el camino y se nos unió, así que Satsuki me obligó a dejarlos solos asegurando que yo tenía algo más que hacer —suspiró, cerrando los ojos y desviando la mirada que antes tenía fija sobre Kagami—. Te fui a buscar a la cancha, pero ya no estabas… así que decidí ver si te encontrabas aquí y, como no, pensé que estaba bien esperarte dentro.

Hubo un silencio mientras Taiga procesaba la información recién recibida.

—Ehm… sí, está bien —dijo nada más, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos para sentir algo en uno de ellos—. Oh, cierto…

Se acercó a su novio e inclinó para tomarle la mano y dejar sobre la palma un collar de plata con una placa grabada, obteniendo por completo la atención de éste, quien ahora observaba lo que le había dado.

—¿Y esto…?

—Siempre estás molestándote por lo de Himuro, ¿no? —le recordó, arqueando una ceja para desviar la mirada—. Entonces todo estará bien si nosotros también compartimos algo, o eso se me ocurrió… —culminó, ya erguido de nuevo.

Aomine alzó una ceja, miró primero al pelirrojo, luego el collar y de nuevo al chico, sonriendo un poco para ponerse de pie. Extendió nuevamente su mano.

—¿El tuyo?

—En el bolsillo —respondió por inercia, aún sin verle.

Sin dudar ni un segundo, el as de Touou metió una mano en cada bolsillo al no saber en cuál se encontraba, sacando así el accesorio que buscaba. En silencio y sin decir nada, rodeó a Kagami y se lo colocó con rapidez, dejando un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

—Por una vez se te ocurre algo bueno —burló, divertido.

—No seas idiota, eres tú al que nunca se le puede ocurrir algo —se quejó, dándose la vuelta para tomar el collar del moreno y así ponérselo, sólo que lo hizo de frente.

—Oi, no seas tan rudo… Claro que se me pueden ocurrir buenas ideas, como haber venido a tu apartamento.

—Eso sólo adelantó lo que tarde o temprano iba a hacer, así que no cuenta.

—Hm…

Se quedó pensando unos segundos con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo, detallando luego lo bien que se veía la placa guindando sobre su pecho, dedicándose ahora a leerla desde ahí, no pudiendo evitar sonreír cuando llegó al final.

"_Novio: Aomine Daiki"_.

Sin siquiera avisar, lo jaló al sofá y se colocó sobre él, detallando ahora su tierno rostro confuso y sonrojado; Kagami también podía verse de esa forma, aunque nadie pudiese creerlo. Curvó sus labios, satisfecho con su reacción, y se inclinó para dedicarse a besar su boca, bajando por su mentón, su cuello…

—¡¿Q-Qué haces, Aomine?! —se quejó Taiga.

—Hay que hacer de estos collares algo especial de alguna manera, ¿no? —inquirió, un poco divertido—. De esta forma, cuando lo veas… sólo podrás pensar en mí.

Antes de que dijera algo más, volvió a besarlo, callándolo en el acto mientras le desabotonaba la camisa del uniforme, aprovechando para acariciar su piel en el acto. Con todo ello, lo único que Kagami pudo pensar era que había desatado a un feroz animal...

…que no se quedaría quieto hasta estar satisfecho.

* * *

Y bien... fin (?)

¿Qué les pareció? Es primera vez que escribo de estos dos xD! Aunque por ahí tenía otra idea que nunca llegué a escribir...

Como ven, en realidad soy muy multishipping cuando se habla de Kuroko no Basket, pero tengo mis OTP ~

Es más, siéndoles sincera, soy del tipo que siente que le es infiel a sus OTP cuando escribo a los personajes con otros ;u;

Pero bueh, más detalles (?)

_**¿Me dejarías un review diciéndome qué te ha parecido? Please (LL'**_


End file.
